


When I Met You

by mikimouze16



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: "Haruhi!" Mori called out and jumped towards her. She fell to the floor and was struggling to breathe. The wheezing had gotten worse in the matter of seconds and she was struggling to get a breath in. Kyouya was next to her a phone in his hand. He passed the device to Hikaru and told him to call an ambulance.





	

"Takashi!" Mori glanced down at his smaller cousin. He was holding a white box with a red logo and name printed on it. _Grace's Bakery_ , it read in swift kanji. "I brought cake to share with the club today!" Hunny bounced excitedly next to him. Mori nodded and took his seat in the sofa next to the windows.

The sky was darkening with the storm clouds that were sneaking in. The air was thick with the oncoming storm threat. He wondered if it would rain during club hours. Hesitantly he let his thoughts roam to the female host. It was becoming more and more common for him to think of her.

He thought of her in the dead of the night when sleep called for him but his body refuse to cooperate. He thought of her during his mediation in the morning. Every storm, strawberry, and Burnette made his mind flicker to her. To say it was driving him insane was an understatement. She was a disease and he had been infected.

"Hello Mori-sempai!" His eyes snapped away from the window and to the small host in front of him. His heart picked up, dancing against his ribs at her smile. "Would you like some tea?" Afraid to make a noise and let his voice betray him he nodded.

A simply designed cup and saucer was placed in front of him. He watched the steam rise from the liquid and disappear into the air. His eyes flickered back to the host who was staring out the window. A darkness crossed her face at the gray clouds. She didn't notice him staring at her. She didn't see his worry for her. He decided to reassure her.

"It'll be okay," his voice rumbled in his chest causing her eyes to dart down at him. She let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Haru-Chan!" She turned at the waist and looked down at the host who was holding a piece of cake out to her. "I brought cake today! Here is a special piece just for you!" Mori could see her hesitation but she ended up taking the cake anyway. She walked over to the sofa that Kyouya was standing next to. He was looking out the windows with the rest of the host. Mori guessed he was debating calling off club activities or not.

Mori's body shook lightly when Hunny jumped onto the couch next to him. He watched the short blonde bit into the delicately decorated cake, a smile that touched his eyes formed. Hunny opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a wheezing noise. The senior turned and looked behind them to see Haruhi with her hands to her throat and her face red and splotchy.

"Haruhi!" Mori called out and jumped towards her. She fell to the floor and was struggling to breathe. The wheezing had gotten worse in the matter of seconds and she was struggling to get a breath in. Kyouya was next to her a phone in his hand. He passed the device to Hikaru and told him to call an ambulance.

"What's happening?!" Tamaki yelled at the Shadow King.

"She's having an allergic reaction," Kyouya shouted at him. He swatted his body away and laid the female on her back. He tilted her head back in attempt to open her airways.

Mori's heart was slamming against his ribs now. She wasn't moving much anymore but an occasional twitch. Her eyes had glazed over and they weren't focusing on anything. "Elevate her feet.," Mori looked at Kyouya.

"Elevate her feet by 12 inches," He pushed his blazer towards him and instructed the others to do the same. "It'll help prevent shock." Mori folded the jackets and slowly elevated her feet as instructed. He was glad to be given a task. His body was shaking in fear, something he wasn't use to.

After elevating her feet Mori watched her. He watched her struggle to live. He watched her struggle against her own body. He only took his eyes off her when the doors slammed open and medical crew flew in with a stretched. A female had asked Kyouya a question and he replied with shaking his head. The male that ran in with her pulled out a syringe and thrusted it into her arm. After extracting the needle, they lifted her body onto the stretched and placed a mask over her face trying to get her to breathe.

Mori wasn't sure how or when he got to the hospital. He was so preoccupied that her never noticed the scenery change until a doctor ran up to them. Before any of the host could ask a question, she asked one of her own.

"What are her allergies?"

"Hazelnut," Kyouya answered swiftly, "Everything I order for the club is free-"He stopped abruptly and turned to Hunny. "The cake you brought today, did it have hazelnut in it?"

Hunny stuttered at his question, "I-I don't know. Maybe? I think so?" Kyouya placed his hands on his face. "She must have thought I checked over the ingredients." Kyouya admitted.

Thinks were starting to click in Mori's head. The rule for no outside food unless approved started to make sense. It was why Haruhi oversaw getting the coffee. It's why the clients weren't allowed to bring in chocolates for the host anymore. She was severely allergic to hazelnut. He cursed himself for not knowing.

"She is on a ventilator to help her breath. Once we get the swelling of her airways and lungs to go down we will be able to pull it out." She scribbled on the clipboard before continuing, "we got there at the last possible second. We'll keep her for observation for the next couple of days." Kyouya nodded and walked to the trio that was sitting in the waiting room chairs.

"Would you like to go see her?" Mori turned to the doctor asked. She stuck her pen into the messy bun of brown hair on the back of her head. He nodded and she lead him to her room and opened the door for him. He didn't start towards her bed until he heard the click of the door shutting.

He noticed the beeping first. It was constant and steady. He noticed the ivy stuck in her arm next, it was taped to her arm to prevent it being yanked out. Her skin wasn't as pale and splotchy as it was the last time he saw her. Her chest was rising and falling, something it wasn't doing properly earlier. There was a tube in her mouth, it was held by a white strap that was hooked around her face. Her eyes were closed and unmoving behind the lids. He sat next to her arm that didn't have a needle in it and took her hand in his. They were cold and stiff.

"You scared me," Mori admitted finally. His voice cracked and trembled when he spoke to her. He pushed through, "I was afraid I would lose you."

Mori didn't hear Kyouya sneak into the room. "You don't even know how much you mean to me." Mori continued as Kyouya watched silently. "When I met you, I found out what fear was. When I met you," He repeated with a shaky voice, "I found out what it felt like to love. I would watch you from afar. I would silently cheer you on. I would wish for your happiness. I want to tell you how much you affect me. I want to tell you that you make me a better person."

"She feels the same way," Mori jerked away from Haruhi and looked at Kyouya. "Haruhi and I are actually quite close." Kyouya bounced his head at the admission, "She confided in me about her budding feelings for you." His eyes flickered towards the tallest host, "Don't tell her I told you." With that Kyouya took the other chair in the room. He sat with his legs open and his elbows resting on his knees and watched her.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Hm?" He looked at Mori, "Oh, no. I have a girlfriend." Mori's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "It's one of Haruhi's old friends from middle school. She joined me and Haruhi on a hike one evening and we just clicked. She's very smart." He leaned back into his chair, "She wants to be a mechanical engineer."

"I didn't know," Mori replied.

"I know. I've been keeping it from Tamaki. I don't want him to bug her."

Kyouya stayed in the room until Haruhi's father showed up. By that point the other hosts had come in to see her and left already. When the sun had set and Ranka had gathered his things he looked at Mori.

"She has feelings for you."

"I've heard," He replied tiredly.

"I can see you have feelings for her as well," Mori's cheeked turned red at the statement and he nodded slowly. "Take care of her."

"I will."

Ranka smiled and mentioned he was heading down to the cafeteria. He promised to bring up some food for the tall senior. Mori thanked him and stretched his body. When he sat back down in his chair two caramel colored eyes were staring at him.

"Haruhi," He sighed out her name. She watched his movements, finally she pointed to the tubes in her mouth. He paged the nurse. Taking the ventilator out didn't take long. It looked to be uncomfortable, Haruhi admitted it was. She grabbed his hand once the nurse closed the door.

"I heard you," She said with a raspy voice, "It sounded like you were talking to me through a wall but I did hear you." He waited for her to continue. "I'll have to talk to Kyouya about his betrayal." Mori snorted and she let out a harsh chuckle.

Pulling his hand to her lips she placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand. "When I met you," She met his eyes, "I found what my mother and father had."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first one shot. An idea that I had after I found out one of my friends was allergic to hazelnut.


End file.
